gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Archetype (Unified Century)
The Archetypes are a pair of presumably alien corpses found on the outskirts of the Solar system. They feature heavily in the Unified Century and are the origin of the GU technology. Description & Characteristics The two Archetypes found are a massive, amorphous mass of ostensibly living metal, capable of assimilating any object they come into contact with. However, this ability is reduced by the lack of conscious control the masses have, making them clinically dead and causing them to be classified as corpses despite the living metal itself still being somewhat active. Pieces of the Archetype's flesh can be cut off easily, though the corpse will instinctively and quickly regrow the missing piece without scarring or any evidence of having been cut out in the first place. The piece taken can regrow itself, but only at its equivalent size from when it was cut from the main body. It is currently unknown where the corpse gets the energy to heal, nor how the corpses can maintain enough internal equilibrium to stave off cellular deterioration. A strange phenomenon occurs when the corpses interact with ; the living metal material absorb the particles (how is unclear as the material, on any observable level, doesn't change or open up in order to intake the particles, appearing to simply phase into it) and immediately produces a particle equivalent of its own. This particle, dubbed a GU Particle, is an amplified GN particle by nature. However, its creation, as far as observable research can tell, is not a conversion from one particle to the other and is instead thought of as a product of the Archetype itself using the GN particle as fuel. The GU particle seems to go through a gestation period within the Archetype material, which is where the term GU (Gundam Uterus) comes from. It is unknown how the Archetypes would behave if they were found alive or if there is more of them on the outside of the Solar system. List of Active Archetypes *'Archetype 01' - originally discovered by the Earth Sphere Federation, it was turned over to Celestial Being after an attempted robbery of it by Red Knife. Much of the original mass was used to create GU-based technologies, while the rest was used for a testbed GU-based mobile suit; GU-0 CED Gundam. 01 would end up being traded over various mobile suits, ending in GU-000F CED Fafnir. *'Archetype 02' - originally discovered with 01, 02 was stolen by Red Knife and experimented with, eventually coming upon GU particles and their later applied technologies. The original mass of the 02 was taken from it to produce many of Red Knife's mobile suits, namely the mass production ASO-1 Flag OP unit. 02 would be put into the ASO-GU AT Gundam before being traded to the GU-0000 EVA Gundam and finally the GU-000F EVA Fafnir. History Trivia *The Archetypes are supposed to be the Unified Century equivalent to the featured in the movie within the official Anno Domini timeline.